


Trio

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Tribadism, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Wheeljack has been diligent in his sex toy research...
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Wheeljack
Series: Explosive Bursts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/800160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Double Trouble in Explosive Relations, in which Wheeljack does not do well with double penetration in his valve. 
> 
> Anonymous said: for your 50 shades of prompts: twins/wheeljack- toys maybe wheeljack is testing out a new invention on his cute lambo lovers? wheeljack taking the initiative to be naughty, I guess, haha

“All right, ‘Jack. How do you want us again?” Sideswipe asked, looking at Wheeljack askance.

Wheeljack glanced over, hands buried in his ‘Box o Fun’ as he called it. Sideswipe had to agree that the name fit; always a good time was had by all whenever Wheeljack pulled something out of it.

“One of you on your back, with your feet on the floor. The other on top. Line your valves up,” Wheeljack instructed as he directed his attention back into the container.

Sideswipe looked at his brother to see Sunstreaker already staring at him, orbital ridge raised in bemusement. Wheeljack had been somewhat secretive about his newest toy; normally he couldn’t shut up about whatever he had created, especially if it was for bedroom play. Sideswipe’s interest was officially piqued and he could tell his brother’s was too.

Sunstreaker was already sitting, so he scooted back a little and laid down. Once he was settled, Sideswipe shuffled closer on his knees and then straddled him, aft plopping down onto Sunstreaker’s thighs with a dull thud.

“Watch it,” Sunstreaker snapped, although his hands came up to cradle Sideswipe’s hips, thumbs stroking lightly over the joints.

“Oh, I am,” Sideswipe purred, sliding forward. He nuzzled his brother’s cheek, scraping his closed spike housing against Sunstreaker’s. “Hey, there, handsome.”

Wheeljack had informed them that tonight was valve only, which suited Sideswipe just fine. The three of them had already had an overload apiece and Sideswipe’s deepset ceiling nodes were aching pleasantly.

Sunstreaker jerked back, scrunching up his nasal ridge when Sideswipe gave the tip a sloppy kiss. He absently swatted at Sideswipe’s head as he craned his neck in an attempt to see what Wheeljack was doing.

“Are you going to tell us what this is?” Sunstreaker asked. “Sideswipe, quit.”

“I bet it’s a double ended dildo,” Sideswipe said dreamily, raising himself up on his palms. His back arched, damp valve pressing down against the top of Sunstreaker’s.

Which… now _there_ was an idea. Sideswipe started rocking, anterior node rubbing against the wet, pliable heat of Sunstreaker’s valve pleats. If he shifted back just a bit…

“It’s not. Although it’s close,” Wheeljack said, sounding distracted. “And no peeking.”

Sunstreaker rolled his optics and transferred his attention back to Sideswipe, where it properly belonged. Leaning up, Sunstreaker captured Sideswipe’s lips in a biting kiss and his hands slid down to cup Sideswipe’s aft, better directing his movements.

Sideswipe moaned into his brother’s mouth, loving the slippery feel of their valves sliding together. It was good, but he bet it would be even better if he could slip between Sunstreaker’s thighs, spread them up and out so their valves could make better contact.

Just as he was about to suggest it, hand tucking up under Sunstreaker’s left thigh, he felt a third hand on the middle of his back.

“You’re getting off track,” Wheeljack chided.

“How can I when I don’t even know where the track is going?” Sideswipe retorted, but followed the wordless instruction in the pressure of Wheeljack’s hand. He leaned forward to press his and Sunstreaker’s chests together, tucking his face in the side of his brother’s throat.

“Don’t you trust me?”

Sideswipe felt something firm nose at his valve and he sighed happily in the next moment when whatever it was penetrated him. It didn’t feel like Wheeljack’s spike – it was too hard, but it still sparked off the nodes in his valve when it slowly slid deeper.

“Mmm… yeah, I trust you,” Sideswipe murmured, optics slipping closed to enjoy the sensation. Beneath him, Sunstreaker’s vents stuttered, and the toy inside Sideswipe started moving back and forth in a steady rhythm.

“This ok?” Wheeljack asked after a minute, cooling fans whirling in a quiet hum. Sideswipe opened his optics, hazily noting his brother’s expression.

“It’s good. But how is this different?” Sunstreaker asked, fingers restlessly stroking Sideswipe’s hips. His optics were a shade brighter, his glossa repeatedly sweeping over his lips. Forehelm furrowing in confusion, Sideswipe wondered how exactly Wheeljack was producing pleasure in his brother and himself simultaneously.

Sideswipe rose up a little, turning to stare over his shoulder. Wheeljack stood in the vee of their thighs, hips thrusting smoothly. It took Sideswipe a second to realize that there was something around Wheeljack’s waist, black straps crisscrossing over his hips and…

“Are you fragging us both at the same time?!” Sideswipe asked shrilly, hand reaching back and wildly patting at Wheeljack’s pelvis. He followed the straps to a metal ring and then to the thick fake spike protruding from it which was seated halfway within Sideswipe’s valve.

“What? What are you talking about?” Sunstreaker demanded, unable to investigate himself due to Sideswipe’s weight draped across him.

“He’s wearing a strap on. He’s spiking you and using a strap on me, oh Primus, Wheeljack, you are amazing,” Sideswipe said in a rush, reaching back with both arms in an attempt to wordlessly convey his enthusiastic approval.

Wheeljack grasped them both and gently folded them up behind Sideswipe’s back. Then he took hold of Sideswipe’s crossed wrists and _leaned_ on them, forcing Sideswipe into his original position. And _damn_ , but Sideswipe liked to be mechhandled like that from time to time.

Sideswipe moaned feverishly, knees tightening against Sunstreaker’s sides. “Oh frag, oh frag, _oh frag_ , Sunny, he’s in us both,” he whimpered when Wheeljack drew back and then thrust deep, jolting both of their frames.

“Oh,” Sunstreaker said faintly, one of his hands clamping down on the nape of Sideswipe’s neck. “That’s… that’s…”

It was a bit of a… _thing_ … for them to be intimately connected with their third. A spitroast with Wheeljack in the middle was great… but this… being _taken_ by him at the _same time…_

It hit one of their biggest buttons, especially since double penetration with Wheeljack receiving hadn’t worked out despite all their best efforts.

Wheeljack had been planning this… thinking about it… researching how else he could do this for them because without them ever saying it, he still knew how important it was to them.

“Good idea?” Wheeljack inquired cheerfully, just the slightest hint of strain to his voice. He sounded like he could go on for hours and Sideswipe was rapidly unraveling at the speed of light.

Hours. Hours of this… trapped between his twin and their lover.

As Sideswipe suddenly tipped over into overload, he absently hoped his body’s twitching conveyed just how good of an idea this had been. 

~ End


End file.
